villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roger Wilson
Roger Wilson was a minor antagonist in the dark fantasy film The Mummy: The Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. He was played by David Calder. Biography Roger Wilson was first observed in Alex O'Connell's expedition around the Great Wall of China. They had found a long-lost tomb of the First Emperor of China and Wilson was glad this was done. He commented on Alex's resemblance to his father Rick, saying that he, Roger, swore he was looking at Rick through his binoculars rather than Alex. When the men told them the mission was complete, Roger and Alex entered the tomb. In the tomb, they were immediately struck by booby traps which sprung out of the ceiling and attacked the unfortunate diggers, who were all sliced in half. Alex bereaved their loss, but Roger told him there was no help they could give them, as the men were dead. So, they went deeper into the tomb, and Roger was knocked unconscious suddenly by a mysterious cloaked figure. Alex called for Roger but found him knocked out. He then also got attacked by the figure, unmasking her as a young Chinese lady before the girl fled the scene. Alex awoke Wilson, puzzled. Now back in the Museum in China, Alex took his parents to proudly show them the tomb of the First Emperor and his sarcophagus. Roger also showed up and they all admired the display, with Roger congratulating Alex and informing his parents the man had done great service to the Chinese people. Roger then asked for the Eye of Shangri-La, to which Rick somewhat humorously juggled with it, alarming Roger, who then brushed it off as an O'Connell joke. But hand it over Rick did, to which Roger pulled out a pistol! Just then, General Yang and his sidekick Colonel Choi marched into the room, thanking the O'Connells for their partnership. Yang informed them coldly that their work was not yet over. He then revealed Roger as his right hand man, much to Evelyn's shock, as she exclaimed "ROGER!" in disbelief at the man's treachery. Roger Wilson then went from a good natured man to a cold blooded killer in seconds, remarking that he and Yang were old friends, "In this together, cheek by jowl." Yang ordered Rick stripped of all weapons and then hand over the Eye. Yang observed that the Eye would free the Emperor of eternal imprisonment in his stone statue, and threatened to kill Rick or Alex if they didn't comply. Rick was forced by Roger, at gunpoint, to open the coffin of the Emperor, but the corpse was a eunuch, a decoy. The young woman from the tomb had met Alex, and she introduced herself as Lin, and told him his parents were in peril. Alex saw Roger holding a gun at his father and remarked "Wilson, you bastard!" Then Alex decided to do something to stop Roger and dove in on a rope swing, knocking Roger Wilson's gun out of his hands and pinning the traitor to the ground. The cowardly professor begged for his life and then in the chaos the Eye got smashed into the stone statue of the Emperor - what looked like a huge mistake. "But where's the Emperor?" Alex asked, confused, just as the stone statue began to horrifyingly come to life. It writhed and screamed and Rick shot at the beast but it deflected his bullets. Choi had sliced open Evelyn's hand to free her master and Evelyn took vengeance by knocking the colonel into a pile of rubbish. Yang showed no sympathy for the plight of his henchmen and asked the Emperor to let him serve and help him find immortality. Promising that Yang would burn if he failed him, the Emperor consented to Yang's assistance. This exchange was done in ancient Chinese. Roger Wilson, however, cowardly leapt aboard, begging to be allowed to also serve the Emperor, (asking in English) and possibly due to not understanding a word of English (also possibly because of his lack of concern for human life) the enraged Emperor sliced Roger Wilson's treacherous head off with one blow of his fiery stone fist. Personality Roger Wilson was a great deceiver, he was a lifelong friend of Alex's and possibly taught him at university, which is maybe where they got their friendship. However, Roger's true character was a cold-blooded, psychopathic killer. He showed no true affection for anyone and he valued his own life more than anyone's, shown when he left Alex behind and begged the Emperor to save him. However, despite all his faults, and despite Roger's treachery, Alex was shown to mourn for Roger, wincing as the Emperor struck down his former friend. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:The Mummy Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Scapegoat Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Successful